paperspleasefandomcom-20200223-history
Filipe Hasse
given by Hasse.]]Filipe Hasse is an Arstotzkan citizen and player for the soccer team The Arstotzka Arskickers who shows up at the border on day 13. Gameplay Hasse is the sixth entrant on day 13 and presents only his passport. He tells the inspector that his ID card may have been stolen in the locker room, then gives him an Arstotzka Arskickers pennant in hopes that he will look the other way. If Hasse is granted entry, he will thank the inspector and say that it is good to be home. If he is denied, he will curse at him and threaten to tell his coach. Granting entry will lead to a citation but the inspector gets to keep the pennant in either case. On day 22, Hasse will return as the fourth entrant, this time with proper documents. He will ask for the pennant back, saying that his coach got angry at him for giving it away, and if it is not returned, he will not be allowed to sit in the front seat of the team bus. He also gives the inspector a ten-credit bribe as an incentive. The pennant can be given to him after or before returning his passport or the inspector may keep it. If the pennant is returned to Hasse before papers, he will comment negatively on its condition, calling it "more beaten up than I remember." The inspector may also choose to detain or deny Hasse to keep the pennant. The pennant will not grant any gameplay benefits (except for a brief remark from the third entrant on day 18 if displayed, and possibly difficulty in getting ending 11, see below), so the encounter with Hasse is purely a choice of conscience. If the inspector does not acquire Son's Drawing and his wife dies before day 29, returning the pennant to Hasse will make ending 11 impossible to achieve. Transcript Day 13 Introduction: *''Hey man.'' *''I lost id card.'' *''I think someone stole it from locker room.'' *''But we won match!'' *''Can't wait to get home.'' *''I have carried this for years, maybe you take it.'' *pennant Upon interrogation: *inspector Your Arstotzkan id card is missing. *''I know man. I told you.'' *''It was stolen.'' *''C'mon let me through.'' If approved: *''Thanks bud, is good to be home!'' If denied: *''Hey bullshit!'' *''I gave you pennant even!'' *''Gonna tell coach about this crap.'' Day 22 Introduction: *''Hi again.'' *''Remember me?'' *''Go Arskickers!'' *''I give you that great banner.'' *''Listen, I tell my coach about this.'' *''He get very upset.'' *''Say if I do not get banner back, I lose front seat on team bus.'' *''All seats good, but front seat definitely best.'' *''So I really just need banner back.'' *10 credits *''What you say?'' If pennant is given back before papers: *''Ah good.'' *''It is more beaten up than I remember.'' *''Even there is big tear here.'' *''What did you do?'' *''Oh well. Coach should be happy.'' :If then approved: :*''Thanks bud!'' :*''Do not forget to root for us at regionals.'' If approved: *''Alright that is great yeah.'' *''But where is banner?'' *until the banner is returned or he is detained :If pennant is then given back: :*''Ah thanks! '' :*''Do not forget to root for us!'' If denied: *''Ok. Well.'' *''That is messed up.'' **'If pennant has been given back:' At least you give banner back. **'If pennant has not yet been returned:' At least you give banner back right? **until the banner is returned or he is detained ***'If pennant is then given back:' Lousy fan! If detained: *inspector The banner is mine now. *''Oh boy.'' *''Such an asshole here.'' *''If guards do not kill me, coach will.'' Category:Characters Category:Characters from Arstotzka Category:Entrants